Where'd you go?
by FFlover1856
Summary: When Sam refuses to obey a threat to break up with Freddie, she finds that the next day he's gone. Will Carly and Sam be able to find him? Or will he stay gone forever?
1. Chapter 1: The perfect life

**This is my first story, so I'm sorry if my spelling's off, or my grammar. If anything is wrong, please don't be afraid to give me advice**

 **Chapter 1: They once had the perfect life**

Life had been perfect. Carly as a best friend, Freddie as a boyfriend and her own Web show she runs with them both. Her life was great.

WAS.

It was lunchtime and the three were eating lunch together. Sam was holding Freddie's hand, and picking at Carly's food. Carly took no notice.

"So are we on for the Groovy Smoothie after school for web show ideas?" Sam said.

"Yep, so when are you visiting your mom in juvy?" Freddie said, with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing funny about it Dude, just to see what she's doing."

"Whatever you say..." Freddie said, with the same look. Carly hadn't said anything yet, she was just looking into space.

"You okay Carls?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah..Fine.."Carly replied, going back into her thoughts. Suddenly the bell rang for class.

"Carly, come on." Freddie said, who, in the end, had to pull her up from her chair.

"Coming, coming." Carly said, sluggishly getting up. After school, the three were getting ready to go to the Groovy Smoothie, when a stranger ran up to them. "H-hi...My name is...H-holly..." Panted the out-of-breath student. She had long Brown hair, lots of freckles on her nose, and was wearing a short skirt with a short sleeved shirt. She had a black cardigan on, and white socks with white trainers.

"Uh...hi." Carly said.

"Can I talk to Sam for a second? It's important."

"Sure, I guess." Freddie said, with a confused look on his face. The girl pulled Sam back inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I told you to end it with him or I would come find you." The girl said.

"Look Holly, I know you don't like me being with him, but I don't care. Nobody is stopping me from loving him. NOBODY."

"Fine, you'll have to pay the price." Holly said, as she strutted down the halls in pride. Sam was scared, but knew she could handle her. She could handle ANY of her former friends.

 **Sorry this one's a bit short, it's cause this is the intro of the story. If you liked it, make sure to tell me. It really encourages me to make more chapters if people like them. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: The suspicion

**Hey! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Where'd you go! Don't be afraid to give me advice and review my story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: The suspicion**

Sam thought about the threat that Holly had given her, but she didn't flinch or tense up one bit. She thought she could handle her.

THOUGHT.

When she came into school the next day, she went to her locker, where her and Freddie always met up. But he wasn't there. Carly walked up to Sam's locker just as she was closing it.

"Oh...Hey Carls..."

"Hey Sam! What's up?

Sam didn't want to tell her that she was sulking over Freddie, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Hey, do you know what First Period is? I lost my timetable." Sam said, pretending to sigh.

"Uh...Yeah...Spanish.." Carly gaped, in disbelief. She would have thought that Sam wouldn't be bothered to ask, she thought she would be happy about it.

"Hey, have you seen Freddie?"

"Not since this morning. He was supposed to meet me here..."

 **Sam's POV**

Aw crab, I hope she doesn't put two and two together. Suddenly the bell rings. I was saved.

"Well, gotta go!" I say quickly, before rushing off. First period, boring as usual. The rest is a blur, I think I fell asleep. I just wanna get home and eat some ham...Ham...Yum...Hammmm...

 **Nobody's POV**

"SAM!!!!!" Carly yelled, so loudly the whole school heard her.

"Carly! Keep your voice down!!"

Sam wasn't herself, and Carly knew this.

"What's going on with you????"

"Stuff. What about you? What was so much more important than the web show yesterday?" Sam snapped. Carly was shocked. She had never heard her shout at her like that.

"...I don't know. Lost in thought." Carly said. "I think I'll walk home by myself today." And with that she stormed off, leaving Sam staring blankly after her. Holly sashayed up to her.

"Oooooh, little fight with your friend?" She sniggered.

"What have you done with Freddie??!?!" Sam yelled, even louder than Carly did. She simply handed her a piece of paper and walked off. Sam hid her face and the folded up piece of paper inside her locker, unfolded it, and read it.

"Wanting to find dear Freddie? It's like a rugby ball. Once you bounce it, you never know, when it's going to fall." She whispered. Typical. A stupid riddle. And it rhymed!! How was she going to figure this out?

"What the hell-" she shouted to Holly, but she was gone. She slammed her locker door with a bang. Sam walked back home so lost in thought that she almost knocked into the fire hydrant. Once she was home, she turned to Carly's door, but stopped herself from knocking. She could do this herself. Maybe. Once she had opened her door, she heard the sound of shouting and slapping. She immediately knew that her mom was having a fight with one of her new boyfriends again, and ran up to her room before either of them noticed her. She fell face down on her bed.

"Ughhhhhh!!!!!" She said in frustration. She kept on looking at the riddle, looking and looking. She had absolutely NO idea what this stupid flipping riddle was supposed to mean. She finally gave up and went back downstairs. Her mom was watching TV. Once she had a fight, she cooled off pretty fast.

"Oh, Sam! When did you get back?"

"Uhhhh..." again, Sam changed the subject.

"Any ribs, ham, meat or chicken left in the fridge?" Sam asked hungrily.

"Check it, silly."

Sam went up to the fridge, picked up some chicken legs, and flopped beside her mom on the couch.

"Dude, you cool?" Her mom asked.

"Fine." Sam said plainly. They sat in silence. Not because of either of them, because they're favourite movie was on. Or at least her mom's. Sam thought this one was boring. She snuck silently back upstairs to go to bed.

 **:O, a riddle? This story was a bit longer, I also got some advice from somebody, so shout out to them! Don't be scared to give me advice and feedback on the story! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fixing their friendship

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of my first iCarly story, Where'd you go! Since I'm on PC this time, this one took a little longer to upload,** **and will be a bit of a longer read. I really like the fact that a lot of people like my story, even though the first two were short, lol. Anyway, as a new chapter has come, hope you enjoy Chapter 3! :D**

 **Chapter 3: Fixing their friendship**

The next day, Sam woke up with a piece of soggy paper in her mouth, and a confused look on her face. What was she doing on her bed, with her clothes still on? Why was there a piece of paper in her mouth, and, most importantly, why wasn't Freddie here with his smile to warm her up? Then she remembered. A single tear formed up in her eyes, but she was determined never to cry. She quickly wiped away the drop with her hand, took the paper out of her mouth, and opened it up."You never know when it's going to fall..." She muttered."SAM! GET OUT OF BED!"She sighed."COMING MOM!" Sam yelled back. She got out of bed, with a huge amount of effort, then she went to brush her teeth. She had a shower, picked out some clothes, dirty because Freddie wasn't there for her to impress and went downstairs. Her fall on the stairs was inevitable; she did it everyday because she was tired."There you are!" Her mom said hastily. She was late for something. Sam didn't know what it was. Sam didn't care what it was. She just wanted to get to school. As she was walking, someone tapped her on the shoulder."Go away Holly," Sam said. "I don't want another note right now.""You got one too?"Sam turned around to find Carly, with a concerned look on her face."I'm really sorry about yesterday, Sam. Do you think you could forgive me?" Carly asked desperately."No way. You caused too many stares yesterday." Sam said."I know what the note means."Sam turned around to face Carly again."...You do?""Yeah, I do. Maybe we could work together?" Carly asked.

 **Sam's POV:**

Should I? I mean, she did rage at me. Then again, so did I...

 **Nobody's POV:**

Sam smiled."Sure.""Yay!" Carly yelled in excitement, turning around to head back home."Uh..Carly?""Yeah?""School's that way.""Oh I know, but I think we have a more serious subject right now." Carly said, smiling."Oh, okay then, Let's go!" Sam said, beaming.

Once they were at Carly's apartment, they ran up to her room. Carly cautiously closed the door behind her.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you now?" Carly whispered

"First of all, DUH, and second of all, why are you whispering??!?" Sam practically yelled.

"Be quiet Sam!" Carly said in annoyance. "Spencer might hear us, if he does he'll want to help, and then-"

"Okay, I get it."

"Right, so you know how the note says, "Once you bounce it you never know when it's going to fall?" Carly said.

"Uh huh..."

Carly had a worried look on her face. "What if they've done something to him?" She squeaked.

"You mean, to make him turn?"

"Yeah! You never know when it's going to fall!"

"Oh my god, we need to get him back!" Sam cried, eyes watering.

"Wait," Sam sniffed. "I think I know what to do."

"Spill!"

"I have an old friend...Well, a former friend..That could help us. She had a major crush on Freddie, and even though she hates me, she would do anything for him."

"That's great, Sam!"

"But..The thing is...She lives in Europe."

Carly gasped. "EUROPE?!!?!?!"

 **EUROPE?!!?! Things are getting interesting! Wow, this chapter was packed with information. Don't be scared to review and PM me if you have any advice or feedback. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding her Friend

**Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter of Where'd you go! I know it's been a while, but bear with me guys. Before we start, I'd like you guys to check out my brand new story, Let him be mine! Anyway, as a new chapter begins, let's hear it for...Where'd you go, Chap. 4!!**

 **Chapter 4: Finding her friend**

 **Recap:**

"The thing is...She's in Europe."

"EUROPE?!?!?!!?"

 **Present:**

"Well how on Earth are we going to get to Europe??!?" Carly said in despair.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Sam said coolly. She punched a phone number in her phone, waited, then spoke.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me Sam. I need you to do something for me." She suddenly turned as white as the clouds.

"Seriously?!? Come on, for me? Please? Ugh!" Sam said a very rude word, then hung up.

"Stupid ugly fool!!" Sam yelled, overcome with rage.

"We should give up, Carly. We're not getting anywhere." Sam said, now overcome with sadness and fear. Fear that he'll never come back. Fear that he'll forget about us. Fear that he'll stop loving her.

"Carly?? Carly??!? Ugh, not this again." Carly was in one of her daydreams again. At least that was what Sam thought. The reality was much greater.

"Carly! Snap out of it!" Sam said, clicking Carly's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Finally." Sam said, as if she had taken ten years. Carly sighed. "Try again, Sam."

"How the heck do you think she'll say yes this time??" Sam said with complete loss of hope.

"Wait a second...Oh my gosh, I forgot to mention Freddie!! I'm such an idiot!" Sam said in annoyance. She called the number again. Again she waited, then spoke again.

"Right. So if you do this for-- WAIT!! Trust me, you do not want to hang up. I want you to fly me and my friend over to you. I know what you're thinking, just hear me out. It's for..Freddie. He's gone missing and we need your help. Thanks, a lot. Bye." Sam hung up with a happy tear in her eye. "Well?!?!" Carly said impatiently.

"She said yes!!! She's gonna fly us over!" Sam said, now overcome with joy. "But...There's a catch."

"What is it? I mean it can't be that bad." Carly said reassuringly. Suddenly, a note flew through her window.

"Huh?" Carly picked the note up from the floor. She read it. It said:

 **To iCarly,**

 **I see that Freddie is lost. Wanna find him don't ya? Well I Can tell you. Find me in the spot you go to most, in there you will find a rectangle with all the answers. Try it.**

 **From,**

 **Anonymous.**

"The place we go to most..." Sam wondered. "The Groovy Smoothie!"

"No, Sam. The Groovy Smoothie would be too easy. Plus, lots of people would be there. Whoever this is would want us to be alone."

"True.. But there isn't a place we go more!"

"Hmm..Maybe there is! Think about it. What is the place we go to to do everything? What is the place that made us confident? What is the place that made us come together? The three of us?"

"..The rehearsal room! The rectangle is the TV!! We did it Carly! We can Save Freddie!"

"Let's go then!" Carly said. They hurried into the rehearsal room, turned on the TV, only to find...

"NEVEL?!!?!!!" The both of them said together.

( Don't worry, I'm not going to make a cliffhanger. Lol.)

"Oh...If it isn't iCarly. Only without your precious Freddie. I wonder..."

"Tell us where he is!!!!" Sam said aggressively.

"Ha! You thought I was going to tell you? Come over to my house."

"Carlyyyyyyy...Do we have tooooooooo??" Sam moaned.

'We do if we want Freddie back."

"I don't like this..." Sam muttered.

"Cmon Sam!" Carly said, and pulled her by the arm, out of the room.

Once they were at Nevel's house, he welcomed them in. His mother came in the room.

"You still live with your mom?" Sam sniggered.

"Ugh, just let's get to the point!" Nevel said, attempting to change the subject.

"Fly us over to Europe." Carly said, obeying Nevel's attempts.

"I will...IF!"

"If what??!?!?!" Sam said in exasperation.

"If you" He pointed at Carly. "If you give me a kiss."

"What?!?!?!?!?!? No way! Never in my life will I ever kiss you."

"Fine, never find him again."

"OKAY FINE!" Carly yelled. She edged toward him and he gestured his cheek. As she went to kiss him, eyes closed tight, he turned his head and she ended up kissing him on his lips. "EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Carly gagged and she sprinted into the bathroom. As she staggered out, she gained control and went back to Nevel. As she saw his proud face, she punched him right in the nose. He fell to the floor.

"Take that."

"Nice, Carly!"

"Cmon Sam, let's go. This was obviously no help whatsoever." Carly said, looking back at Nevel in disgust. They hurried out and went to the airport. When they got there, they suddenly remembered that they left their cases at Nevel's house. "No way. Not going back."

"Come on, Carly! We need to do this for Freddie!"

"Ugh, fiiiiiiiine." Sam always got the better of Carly. As they turned to leave, they heard someone hurrying up toward them. They turned and saw a man in a blue suit with a pilot hat that darkened his face because of its shadow. They could bearly see who it was. "Hello, I'm Nathan. Nathan Kress. I'll be flying you today. On your jet."

Nathan's voice was familiar to someone Carly and Sam knew... They just couldn't put their finger on it. "We need our suitcases." Sam said.

"Oh, don't worry about them. You have everything you need on the jet. Shall we?" He gestured them into a shiny baby blue jet with a red star on each side and a white star on the front and back. It said: 'Creelie airlines. ' They were flying to the UK. Maybe somewhere in England, or Wales...Or Scotland...Or Nothern Ireland.

"We shall." Both Sam and Carly said together. They hurried on the jet and it started. On the plane there was so much ham that Carly started thinking that this was planned. "Sam, don't you think this is a little fishy? I mean, it's like they knew exactly what we like."

"You worry too much. I told my friend what we like. I said that I like ham and you like puppies." She pointed to the puppy brushing on Carly's leg. "Okay then..." Carly looked out. She saw the plane going down into a white marble floor. Once the jet was above it, it seemed to sense what was there and it opened up. They sank in, like a submarine, only with no water. The door opened and the two walked out, looking all around them they saw a white marble floor with blue wallpaper that looked like the water. They saw another door saying: Main Rooms.' Nathan came outside. "Welcome to the biggest and the capital city of England, London." He said, arms stretched wide. He lead them through the door. As they came in, they saw someone with their back turned, making lunch. It seemed to Sam that she was making Lorne Sausage with bacon. Apparently it was like a burger with bacon in it. She licked her lips. "Ohhhhh..,That smells so good." The woman did not turn around. Sam muttered a rude word under her breath. Carly hit her on her arm. They walked through another door. Both of them were too stunned to speak. They saw another room with blue wallpaper and a king sized bed with a bedside table and a walk-in wardrobe on the opposite side. There was a half wall with a fifty inch TV In front of the bed and another door lead into their bathroom. They had a white painted bathroom with a giant bath and another TV in front. When they put touched the bath, they realised that this bath was spray painted white and the material was gold. Nathan came rushing in. "You mustn't wander into my room like that! You guys have same room as me, except the bath is regular and there isn't a TV in it. The wardrobe is also a bit smaller. It is still a walk-in. You have identical rooms with different styles and colours."

"Show us then."

"Very well." He lead the girls first into Carly's room. It had a pink fluffy rug on the floor with a Purple bed and lots and lots of pillows, with a semi-duvet on the end of her bed to make it look nice, and pink wallpaper. A stuffed teddy was placed on her bed. In the bathroom she had blue wallpaper and white floors. She had another fluffy rug in front of her shower, for her to put her feet on. She also had a massager and a nail clipper and makeup supplies on her sink. The massager was built already, but it was on her toilet. It was splendid. "I love it!!!" Carly managed to get the words out of her mouth. She immediately sat in front of her sink and put on some makeup. She took her straightener and straightened her hair. Nathan then showed Sam her room. It was the same as Carly's, but her walls were black and her pillows said 'Savage'. She had pictures of rock and pop stars on her wall, and her bed also had lots of pillows. Her wardrobe was spray painted black and on red it said 'Too tough for you.' With a fist on the bottom. A skateboard was placed at the corner of her room, green. Her bathroom was the same as Carly's, but the makeup and nail clippers were replaced with pictures of Rottweilers and a spray painting set. She had a box of trainers on her bed. Both had a bell on their bedside tables to ring a maid. "Yeah okay you can go now." Sam said.

"Okay then. Have fun." Nathan took off his hat, and when he looked up for a moment before turning away, his looked exactly like..Freddie's.

 **Phew! A lot of stuff packed in this chapter, am I right? Well, don't be afraid to review me and tell me advice via PMs. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
